Spawn of the Welsh and Karma (Abandoned)
by VaporousCreeper
Summary: AU: During the great war, Ddraig and Albion got each other sealed into sacred gears while fighting each other on the battlefield. 5 years later, Ddraig's mate, Tiamat, heard the news of what happened to him and she's not happy with him, because he made a promise to her that will change her life. 560 years later, it happened. Strong Issei/Issei x Unwanted Harem/Non-Perverted


Sorry for the long-ass wait but I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how I was taking it. Not much was changed, some little changes here and there.

I'm also no longer having the name Meonuss as a nickname for Issei, Issei it just Issei.

I would love to have a beta-reader for this and over storys that might come along, only if you can deal with my laziness, send a PM to me if you wait to become a beta-reader.

With all of that said, have fun reading.

"Hatchling" - Normal speech

_"Hatchling"_ \- Thought speech

**"Hatchling"** \- Draconic speech

* * *

**Prologue: An angry dragon and a hatchling**

**Unknown Location – Year 1410**

"Everyone, keep attacking!" both leaders shouted to their respected factions.

"**Don't interfere with this you lowly beings! This is my fight with my rival!**" Big red western dragon roared out striking fear to everyone who is present at the time.

The big red, western dragon is called Ddraig, also known as Welsh dragon, formally known as Y Ddraig Goch. He is even been called 'World's Unluckiest Dragon' and when he is called by that name, that pisses him off. Ddraig also has a long neck with green eyes and spikes covering most of his body

"**I'm right here Red-one!**" Big white western dragon roared out, similar to the red western dragon.

The big white, western dragon, called Albion, also known as Vanishing dragon, formally known as Gwiber. He also has blue eyes, two golden horns and snake-like appearance from a serpent known as Gwiber.

Both Ddraig and Albion are known as the Two heavenly dragons. Both of them are in an intense rivalry with each other and they strike fear who is among them.

While the heavenly dragons are fighting each other off, the angels and devils are in a temporary truce to deal with the two dragons. After a little time to plan what they're going to do, the angels are ready to seal them in sacred gears while the devils are ready to distract them for the angels. When the devils distracted both dragons, the angels made their move to seal both dragons.

"**AAHHHH**" Both dragons roared out in pain of being sealed in sacred gears.

"**This may be the end, of this fight, but we will fight again, White-one~,**" Ddraig said weakly after being sealed.

"**Same, goes to you, Red-one~.**" Vanishing dragon said weak as well as both passed out after being sealed.

After they passed out, Ddraig was been sealed into the [Boosted Gear] and Albion in [Divine Dividing].

The temporary truce ended between the devils and angels and both factions left to their respective locations. As for the fallen angels that weren't present during the two dragons being seal, that's because the leader of the fallen pulled out of the war before the dragon rivalry occurred.

After the war, 4 new devil kings were picked. One being Sirzechs Gremory now being the Lucifer, second, being Serafall Sitri now being the Leviathan, third being Ajuka Asutaroto now being the Beelzebub and lastly, Farubiumu Gurasha-Rabrasu now being Falbium Asmodeus.

* * *

**Inside a cave, Familiar Forest – 5 years after the war**

"**Baka(Idiot) Ddraig,** **Baka**" Western, light blue, dragon said in anger and sadness.

The light blue western dragon is called Tiamat, also known as Chaos Karma Dragon. She's a large, female, pale blue western dragon with dark blue eyes and celestial blue scales. Tiamat is also one of the 5 Great dragon kings.

After hearing the story of what happened to Ddraig, Tiamat started having tears coming out of her eye slowly, soon she started to cry loudly, and then, she snapped.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" she roared out, loud enough for each familiar in the forest to hear it and causing them to jump and look where it came from. Seconds later, the familiar master came bursting into the cave.

Reasoning of Tiamat acting this was is because Ddraig was the first being to her having feelings towards him. Ddraig confessed to her and she accepted his feelings. That was 2 months before he went out to defeat his rival. 3 weeks after Ddraig's confession, he promised her to make eggs when his battle with his rival has ended.

This angered Tiamat because Ddraig got himself sealed in a sacred gear while he was fighting his rival, Albion. She's also sad because she can't make eggs with Ddraig anymore and every time she has any thoughts on this subject, she gets really depressed and sad followed by anger from Ddraig's stupidity.

"Tiamat! Something wrong!? Are you ok!?" familiar master asked worrying what could have happened to Tiamat after hearing her screaming.

"**Not right now, *Sniff* I will call you when I feel like talking about it.**" She said while still worrying the familiar master.

"I need to know!" he said in determination and worrying, still, "I take care of my familiars until they get a permanent master!", she let out a big sigh after hearing this

"**If you insist.**", She preceded to explain what happened to Ddraig and why she reacted to it so much he sealing.

Sometime after Tiamat finished explaining what happened and the familiar master leaving, she started to think how to release her anger on Ddraig, she came up with an idea by killing his hosts when they come around to her. Yes, it may be an insane idea but it was the only one that will work.

**Same Location – 3 weeks later**

It's been 3 weeks since Tiamat has learned that her mate, aka Ddraig, has been sealed in a sacred gear. She has been depressed ever since but angry at the same time because he's an idiot.

She has been waiting until a being that is wielding the [Boosted Gear] to come to her but she doesn't know when. Suddenly she felt a similar aura from Ddraig coming closer to her as the reincarnated devil enters Tiamat's cave, she started to wake up.

"**Ddraig! you really have a nerve to show yourself to me suddenly!**" the Chaos Karma dragon is finally awake from her slumber and the Familiar master widen his eyes over her sudden outrage.

"Get out of there! She's going to kill you!" The Familiar tried to get his message across, it didn't seem to work at all.

"**I'm not letting you getting away with this, Ddraig!**" She roared, then she let out her Chaos Flames toward her target, killing him almost instantly hoping that a message can be sent to her mate.

"**I hope that will tell you something, Ddraig!**" she roared once more then proceeded to sleep again.

After she finished the rest of her sleep, she noticed that she didn't wake up depressed anymore, for some time at least. So she waits until another Ddraig shows up, and then kill him. 2 years and 5 months later, another appeared and she killed him similar to the last one, and again to another one that appeared, and again with another, and again, and again, for around 580 years

**Inside a cave, Familiar Forest – Year 1990**

Tiamat is slowly getting depressed again because killing people who wields Ddraig, regardless how many she kills, it's clearly not sending a message to him. It's also annoying her because she can't find a different way to send a message and having him suffer at the same time.

For the past 2 weeks, she randomly vomits without any warning and since she hasn't had this before, assuming it's an illness and being a dragon, it will pass eventually. During the 500 years of killing people who wields Ddraig, she was informed that a new familiar master has taken of the forest called Zatouji.

Zatouji is a young devil in training from Madara town who specializes in familiars, he wears a white singlet, brown shorts, tied up jumper around his waist, a yellow backpack and a cap facing backward.

He was informed by the previous familiar master about what happened to the Karma dragon and what she was doing afterwards by killing the hosts of Ddraig.

Tiamat wakes up after a day of being depressed and angry at her mate.

"**AAHHHHHHH!**" A sudden wave of pain hit her real hard, she noticed that something is trying to come out and the more it moves, the more she screams in pain. So loud that every single being, soon to be a familiar in the future heard her painful scream.

After about 5 minutes of her painful screaming.

***POP***

The dragon king's eyes widen after seeing what's below her and a wave of exhaustion after her painful event. An egg about the size of highschool's Back bag, cover in pale blue colour and red spots. Tiamat's eyes blinked numinous times because she can't believe what's right in front of her.

'**_This can't be real!?_**' She asked herself in disbelief '**_What caused this!?_**'

**69 days later**

Tiamat is extremely happy and worried at the same time, reason being is that she finally has a hatching to take care of. However, she doesn't know her hatchling's father is but there is one way to find out.

Ever since she laid an egg, she's gotten very overprotective with her hatchling, she will kill anyone that enters the cave, regardless of who it is.

'**_It's been over 2 months, when will it hatch?_**_'_ she asked herself, being very anxious about what could happen, then.

***Crack* **

Tiamat notices there is a crack on the egg now.

***Crack***

There's another one, that point, her eyes widen after she realized that her hatchling is about to be born into this very world.

***Break* **

The egg fully breaking, showing a small, male, western dragon with 4 wings, pale purple skin, green eyes and celestial scales.

Tiamat started to cry in joy and happiness of the impossible happened right in front of her. She didn't notice that she flared her power over this matter. Zatouji noticed this sudden flare of power and came to check on her.

"Tiamat?~" Zatouji asked of what is happening, trying not to get killed by her because he notice before she got overprotective, "Are you all right?~".

"***Sniff*** **I'm fine.**" She said having tears coming out. "**These are my tears of joy.**" Zatouji looks around and notices eggshells around one location. '_Did she just have a baby!?_' Zatouji thought to himself in disbelief as his eyes widen on the fact.

"Did. you just have a baby?" he asked trying to not anger the dragon.

"**Before we go to that. Can you get Lord Beelzebub?**" she asked in determination, '**_Let's call you- Issei. Issei the Dragon prince' _**she thought to herself in happiness of her new hatchling.

* * *

**Ajuka Beelzebub's Office, Underworld – 3-5 minutes after Zatouji departed**

"Lord Beelzebub!" Zatouji screamed to the devil king while running out of the main door of the building causing the devil king to jump out of his seat to find out who suddenly summoned him.

_'Familiar master, Zatouji? _Suddenly bursting out from the main door, this may be important.' the devil king thought to himself as to why he ran out of the door so suddenly. "What's with the sudden meeting, Zatouji? Since you came bursting out of through the door, I'm assuming it's important."

The devil king Beelzebub, formerly known as Ajuka Asutaroto now known as Ajuka Beelzebub after the great war. Ajuka Beelzebub is a very beautiful and attractive young male with pale blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

"*Pant* *Pant* Yes. it is. *Pant* But, Tiamat doesn't like waiting. *Pant*" the devil king's eyes widened after hearing that the matter is involving one the 5 Great dragon kings.

'_One of the 5 Great dragon kings wants me?_' he was thinking any kind of scenario that could occur later.

"What does she require me to do?" the devil king asked calmly.

"It's a personal matter, my lord." Familiar master replied, "Can we go into a room so I can talk about this"

"Sure" the devil accepted his request.

**Private room, Ajuka Beelzebub's Office **

"Ok, why does Tiamat require me?" Lord Beelzebub asked curiously to the familiar master, Zatouji.

"Before I go to that, can we keep this between each other until otherwise?" Zatouji asked the devil king, this raised an eyebrow on the devil king as to why he asked this.

"Is there a reason for this?" Beelzebub asked curiously.

"Because it will bring unwanted attention to Tiamat." The devil king noticed that he's not joking and has already crossed off most of is probable cases that might occur.

"Very well." The devil king proceeded to seal the room from protentional ease-droppers.

"This requires some context behind it," Zatouji stated and started to explain what happened to Ddraig and Tiamat before Ddraig went out.

**2 minutes later **

Lord Beelzebub was flabbergasted of what he heard from the familiar master. Tiamat is known to reject any kind of confession from anyone but accepting Ddraig's confession really struck him.

"With the context out of the way," Zatouji stated and getting ready to explain what happened to Tiamat after the great war.

"5 years after the great war, Tiamat heard that Ddraig is sealed in a sacred gear while fighting his rival, Albion, she started to cry loudly to a point when she snapped and made every familiar jump from her loud roar." Familiar master stated.

'_Wow, I didn't know she had intense feelings for him._' The devil king breaking down the story in his head.

"After that, she started to kill each person that wields the [Boosted Gear] that comes across her and she kept doing this again, and again, and again, for 580 years and I don't know why she's been doing this besides just throwing her anger at him." The familiar master continued.

'_Killing hosts of Ddraig to release anger on him? I mean, it could work._' Lord Beelzebub thought to himself and thinking of other reasons as to why.

"After 580 years went by, Tiamat suddenly had a painful sensation hit her and something is moving in her, the more it moved, the more painful it gets. About 2 to 7 minutes later, an egg came out. " The devil king is completely out of his mind after what he just heard. "69 days later, it hatched, showing a dragon." His eyes widen even more after that, "Now to why I'm here, Tiamat wants to know her hatchling's biological father." He finally the bombshell and Lord Beelzebub almost fainted after hearing that

"It all makes sense now." The devil king said to himself, "So I'm assuming she is in the familiar forest?"

"Yes, she is." The familiar master confirming that statement. Lord Beelzebub started to get everything he requires for this and makes a teleportation to the familiar forest.

* * *

**Inside a cave, Familiar Forest – 8 minutes after Zatouji left**

Tiamat has been waiting for around 10 minutes now and she's very happy that she's a mother now thoughts are running through her mind of what could be in store for her. She notices that 2 beings entered her cave. One of them looks like the familiar master and the other holding a case.

"**Hello, Lord Beelzebub,**" she said in her dragon form, the devil king is looking around and finds eggshells

"Likewise Tiamat, you got me here to your hatchling's father?" the devil king recalling what he heard.

"**Yeah, to see if my hatchling's has a father.**" She replied happily but also anxious about what could turn out.

The devil king unpacked everything that is required and started to get the required samples from her hatchling in order to find out his father. After he's done collecting samples, he warns Tiamat.

"Ok, I have collected what I need but the test will take up-most 3 days to find out so I will tell you when." He warns Tiamat in an apologetic tone, she let out a big sign after hearing it.

"**Very well,**" she said in the sound of defeat, "**But, do not tell anyone about this, even your fellow devil kings.**" she said in a serious tone making the devil king jump a little bit.

"Very well Tiamat, I won't tell anyone" he reinsured the dragon king and she smiled of relief.

The devil king packed up and left to his office, the familiar master went back to continue where he left off and Tiamat with her new hatchling extremely happy of what has happened.

**2 days later**

Tiamat is still in the cave with her hatchling and being very overprotective with him, she is also waiting for the results to come back for her hatchling.

A green, magic circle appeared in front of Tiamat and holds her hatchling closely to ensure he is fine.

"I have the results, Tiamat" a green-haired male appeared from the magic circle.

"**Don't do that! I thought someone will come to kidnap my hatchling**" she roared out enough so that the familiar master didn't hear it.

"Yeah, Sorry Tiamat" Lord Beelzebub scratching back of his head, "Regardless, Ddraig is the biological father of your hatchling here." He dropped the bombshell. the dragon king started crying in joy and happiness.

'**_Ddraig Is the biological father!?_**' The dragon king started crying in joy and happiness over the sudden news.

"**Thank you, for confirming, Lord Beelzebub,**" she said in joy of the reveal of the father. "**However, how did this come about?**" she asked the devil king, making him think for a moment.

"Did you know that dragons are born by pure power?" he asked the dragon king to find out if she knew about this.

"**Yes? What's your point?**" she asked the devil king in confusion.

"Have you come across a host of Ddraig thrown pure power at you at any point?" he asked Tiamat, from this it triggered a flashback for Tiamat.

**Flashback  
Inside a cave, Familiar Forest – A year before the egg was laid**

Tiamat is sleeping, waiting until another wielder of Ddraig shows up in her cave. She then wakes up from the presences of another host of Ddraig.

"**You showed yourself again, Ddraig. You REALLY have a nerve!**" She roared as she did to the others. suddenly, she was attacked with a small amount of power from the hybrid devil.

"**Huh, you at least know how to attack, host of Ddraig. But Ddraig needs to be punished!**" she roared out like the others she as killed.

The devil threw as much power at Tiamat trying to damage her, simultaneously, Tiamat breathing her Chaos flames at the host of Ddraig and both attacks collided. Sometime later, a small white ball went into Tiamat went unnoticed to anyone.

"**You may be strong host, but I need to kill you!**" she roared one last time increasing her flames and throwing it to the host and killing him.

**End of Flashback**

"**Now you mention it, I think a small white ball went in me.**" She said in realization.

"Thought so" the devil king stated, "Now with that done and out of the way, I better be off."

"**I'll see you later and thank you**" she replied in gratitude, he nodded and teleported out of the cave.

"**How's my little Issei is going?~**" she said to her hatchling.

"**Mommy~**" was his first response while sleep happily and turned around in his mother's arms, she chuckled, blush and smiled from his response.

"**Zatouji, can come here for a moment**" she called the familiar and soon enough, he came into the cave.

"You called me?" familiar master asked.

"**Yes, I'm going to live in the dragon territory to raise my little Issei.**" She said giving the familiar master a tear.

"Ok, Tiamat. have a great time raising your hatchling" he stated while trying to not cry in front of her.

"You know, my life has been interesting ever since this came about. Now you're leaving to raise your child, it brings a tear to my eye. I'm going to miss you"

"**I'm going to miss you too, thank you for being a great familiar master.**" She exclaimed to her familiar master, "**Bye-bye, Zatouji!**" she said one last time to her familiar master has she unfolded her 4 wings.

"Before you leave! Who's the biological father?" he asked the last question to Tiamat.

"**Ddraig is the biological father,**" she said and took off to the dragon territory.

* * *

**Dragon Territory, Underworld – 1 hour later**

2 dragons are talking to each other, one of the dragons is called Blaze Meteor Dragon, also know as Tannin. He is one of the Former dragon kings of the underworld. He's a 15-meter-tall, western dragon except for his lower body being like a human body but covered in dragon scales.

"**Tannin, who is that coming towards us?**" the other dragon said to the Former dragon king. He looked around and had a moment to think who it could be.

'**_Large, Dark blue eyes, Pale blue_** **_celestial scales, 4 wings… Tiamat!?_**' he screamed in his head and had a shocked facial expression after realizing who it is.

"**C-C-Chaos K-Karma Dragon!?**" he exclaimed in realization of who it is. Most of the dragons nearby heard Tannin and look in the same direction as him, most of them gasped, fainted or roared out of what's coming here. As she landed in front of Tannin, he doesn't know what to expect from a great dragon king.

"**Hello Tannin.**" She greeted the dragon king in a calmly manner.

"**Chaos Karma Dragon, what suddenly brings you here?**" he formally asked.

"**Drop the formality, Tannin**.** You don't mind if I live in your territory?**" she asked, and Tannin's jaw dropped after hearing that.

"**A-A-Are you sure!? I mean you were living at the familiar forest. Why the sudden change to here?**" he asked trying to turn down the offer.

"**I rather raise my hatchling around people that are the same or similar to him.**" She stated and every dragon that were awake and hearing the convention, except Tannin, fainted and slammed to the ground causing a small earthquake in the territory.

"**M-May. I see him?**" the former dragon king hesitantly asked the great dragon king.

"**Sure.**" His eyes widen and sparking of joy and she showed her hatchling.

"**Soo cute…**" even he is a king, he can still get distracted by cute things. "**How old?**"

"**He's called Issei,** **2 days old**" she replied calmly and now Tannin fainted and slammed to the floor, she giggled afterwards. "**Anyways, please keep this information here in the territory,**" she asked in a very serious tone.

"**Yes, will do**" he got back up and quickly gotten an area prepped for Tiamat and Issei, they both lived happily for the rest of the day.

**Outside of the Dragon Territory – 6 years afterwards**

Ever since Tiamat's hatchling, Issei, came along, she has been the happiest dragon in the territory, mainly because she never had an offspring before, and she wanted one. Issei is now 6 years of age and he is currently learning how to fly with his 4 wings.

"**Mommy slow down~**" he complains.

"**You're learning fast, Ise~.**" She reinsured her hatchling. "**You were able to learn to fly within 5 days.**"

"**I know**" he replied in defeat. Issei is now the size of a basketball court and his wingspan is about the length of a tennis court.

After some time of Meonuss learning how to fly, they landed to there home and 2 dragons were waiting for them.

"**How's he going with flying?**" Tannin asked Tiamat.

"**Very well**" she replied happily. "**He learned to fly long distances very quickly but doing it in high speed still needs some time.**" She continued as Issei started to play with Bova Tannin.

Bova Tannin is the third son of the former dragon king Tannin. His appearance is very similar to his father but at 10 meters tall, Bova was born a year after Issei.

As they continued to play, Tannin is giving advise to Tiamat as how she will raise her hatchling to become a great dragon king.

**2 days passed**

Issei has fully learned how to fly and at a young age and now, Tiamat started to teach him how to shapeshift.

"**Let's** **start off as a small dragon, think about the size of head then think about shifting into it,**" she explained to her hatchling, after that, he instantly changed into a small, western dragon, about the size of his head on the full-size dragon, which is about 50 centimetres.

"**I did it!**" he exclaimed over his achievement.

"**Wow, I never expected you to find that out so quick.**" She stated in shock of her hatchling. '**_Our hatchling is learning very quickly, isn't he, Ddraig_**' she thought to herself.

He continued to learn how to shapeshift and having fun with his mother.

At the end of the day, Issei has 3 forms, one being his full dragon form, second, being a human from and last being a smaller dragon of himself.

**Home, Dragon Territory – Year 2009**

During the rest of the years of Issei growing up, he mastered everything that was thrown at him from flying, attacking, chaos flames and welsh dragon's power. At the age of 15, he started to learn Senjutsu in 6 months and mastered it in 5 years, for him that was the hardest thing to learn while growing up. Now he is 18 years of age and he can move on.

"**What are you going to do now Ise? You can fully take your own path now.**" His mother said with tears coming out.

"**Don't cry mother, you make me look bad now.**" He said with guilt. "**Anyways, to answer your question, I'm going to the human world and see how humans live.**"

"**It's going to be in Kuoh, Japan, under a name called 'Issei Hyoudou'.**" Issei hugged his mother one more time.

"**I'm going to miss you Ise**" she's now crying that her hatchling that gave her happiness to her life is finally going away.

"See you mother, love you." he changed into his human form and walked into the teleportation gate and left.

* * *

**New household, Kuoh**

"I'm now making my first moves by myself," he said to himself as he started to walk into his new house.

* * *

AN: As for the Cannon plot, I'm writing the entire first arc then uploading each chapter per week. Other than that, nothing else to say.

See ya.


End file.
